La marca
by gossa
Summary: Kagome regresa un buen día al Japón feudal con una extraña marca en su cuello. Afortunadamente Inu Yasha sabe como ocuparse de ella...


Kagome salió del pozo a un día nublado en otro tiempo y época.Alzó trabajosamente su enorme mochila y se puso de pie en la inmaculada hierba de aquella época.Sonrió levemente.Le gustaba el ambiente que se respiraba allí,y aunque no era un día especialmente bueno,la temperatura era agradable y soplaba una ligera brisa a su alrededor.

-Llegas medio día tarde-Se oyó decir a una voz profunda y ligeramente enojada.

Kagome desvió la vista hacia el lado del que procedía el sonido.Inu Yasha se acercaba caminando,con las manos en las mangas de su hakama y su mirada fija en ella.Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido,pero sus ojos brillaban intensamente,"como siempre...",habría podido decir Kagome.

-Lo siento-dijo-ya que estaba allí aproveché para ir al colegio,llevaba semanas sin ir...además han sido sólo unas cuantas horas-.

-Keh...ese estúpido colegio...

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y se agachó para alzar su pesado equipaje.Estaba más que acostumbrada a estos pequeños intercambios entre ella e Inu Yasha,pero, afortunadamente,con el paso del tiempo habían perdido su intensidad,tanto en la duración como en el contenido de los mismos.

Sin embargo,antes de poder levantar la mochila,Inu Yasha ya se había acercado y la había cogido con facilidad por un asa para apoyarla sobre su hombro.En el transcurso de la acción sus rostros estuvieron separados sólo por centímetros.Kagome,una vez más,se quedó fascinada a pesar suyo.Era inevitable,esos ojos eran hipnóticos...parecía que una podía hundirse en ellos para no salir jamás...parecía que la traspasaban y reconocían cada parte de su alma.

Inu Yasha,por su parte,se la quedó mirando fijamente.¿Brillaban un poco más intensamente esos ojos,o era sólo imaginación suya?

De repente la mirada de Inu Yasha se desvió de la suya y se deslizó hasta llegar a la parte izquierda de su cuello.No sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse...Eligió preocuparse cuando se dio cuenta de la razón por la que Inu Yasha podría haber centrado su atención hacia esa parte en específico.

-¿Qué ... es eso?-dijo,y esta vez su voz no sonaba meramente enojada,tenía ese toque peligroso que ella conocía tan bien.Sus ojos se entrecerraron unas milésimas y se inclinó un poco más para poder ver con atención.

"Oh...mierda",pensó ella.Creía que no se daría cuenta o que en todo caso no le daría mayor importancia(se ve que había dormido poco y no pensaba con claridad),pero bueno,tampoco era nada importante...por lo menos para ella.

Inu Yasha entrecerró los ojos un poco más y volvió a mirarla.A veces creía que Inu Yasha podía oler su nerviosismo...quizás era asi.Mejor para él,peor para ella.

Kagome respiró profundamente.Ya estaba suficientemente nerviosa sin necesidad de que la pusiera aún más mirándola de esa manera..

-Es un...mmmm...bueno,en mi clase lo llaman 'mordisco de amor'...

Se escuchó un gruñido naciendo del pecho de Inu Yasha.Duró apenas un segundo,pero Kagome podía jurar que lo había oido.

-Quién...-sus ojos ya no brillaban,ardían con un fuego abrasador.Había empezado a enseñar los colmillos y la mano que sujetaba la mochila empezó a apretar con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Kagome se puso aún más nerviosa.Tenía que explicarse rápido y bien o le daría otro ataque de celos(¿eran realmente celos?ya no sabía que pensar,pero valía más remediarlo cuanto antes)

-Escucha,no es lo que tu piensas.Ni siquiera fue un...hombre-ahora Inu Yasha abrió los ojos con asombro.Kagome se frotó la sien izquierda con gesto cansado-es una tontería realmente...en clase tenemos unos cuantos estudiantes europeos,y parece ser que encuentran divertido ir...mordiéndose unos a otros en cuanto alguien se despista.Y esta mañana nos ha tocado a unos cuantos,en mi caso estaba ...despistada-y lo había estado,en las nubes más bien.Pero no le diría en quién y en qué situación estaba pensando-,así que me cogió por sorpresa y me mordió.Eso es todo.

Inu Yasha la miraba estupefacto.Tenía la boca entrabierta y sus orejas se movían con cada palabra suya.De hecho estaba bastante..mono(claro que nunca se lo diría)

-Una...mujer te hizo eso?-ahora parecía indignado-Pero eso...eso...no puede ser-.

-No es nada,Inu Yasha,es...una niñería nada más.

-Una niñería?-ahora parecía más que indignado,estaba ofendido-eso es una marca...es como si una mujer te hubiera marcado como ...suya-ahora además estaba un poco sonrojado.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos.¿Marcarla como suya?Era la primera vez en su vida que oia algo semejante.Aunque no sabía mucho de los hábitos de los youkais,o en este caso de los hanyous...pero Inu Yasha no podría suponer que sólo por eso...

Kagome se rió,no pudo evitarlo.Inu Yasha se la quedó mirando aún más ofendido,la verdad es que la expresión de su cara resultaba terriblemente graciosa,y lo que le había dicho...se rió todavía más.

-Escucha,esto no significa nada,está claro que no "pertenezco" a la chica que me hizo esto ni mucho menos.De hecho no pertenezco a nadie-estaba ocupada secándose las lágrimas de los ojos,así que no vio como la expresión de Inu Yasha,aunque ligeramente desconcertada,se tornaba seria de repente-,pero hasta dentro de un par de días creo que esto seguirá aquí.Venga,vamos al pueblo,Miroku y Sango deben estar esperándonos.

Pasó a su lado y se dirigió con paso firme al camino que conducía al poblado de Kaede.Al final no había sido para tanto,de hecho estaba bastante satisfecha con la forma en la que se había desarrollado todo.Sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando escuchó decir a Inu Yasha,que no se había movido del lugar en el que estaba,con una voz ronca y tremendamente sugerente:

-Puedo cambiar eso.

Kagome se detuvo,desconcertada.¿Qué podía cambiar eso?¿Que quería decir?Se dio la vuelta y dirigió su mirada hacia Inu Yasha.Ahogó una exclamación de asombro ante lo que vio.

Él seguia en el sitio de antes,pero ahora se había dado la vuelta y había soltado la mochila,que descansaba a su lado.Sus ojos ambarinos estaban clavados en ella,primero en su cuello,y tras un breve momento ascendieron para encontrarse con los suyos.Y esta vez ardían...literalmente...parecía que cientos de antorchas brillaban bajo su superficie.Y su rostro estaba totalmente serio.Parecía que con aquella intensa mirada quería decirle muchas cosas,y por esa intensidad la asustó...o por lo menos la sensación que tenía era similar...sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

De pronto sopló el viento a su alrededor y vio como el pelo plateado se alzaba y quedaba sostenido en el aire.Los mechones se arremolinaron alrededor de su cara,pero su mirada seguía clavada en ella con la misma intensidad.

Kagome no sabía que pensar.¿Por qué no decía nada?Ella no sabía que decir,y francamente tampoco hubiera podido hacerlo aunque hubiera querido.Parecía que su garganta se hubiera cerrado de repente.No sabía que le estaba sucediendo,estaba paralizada y aunque quería,no podía romper el contacto visual.Sintió que el calor asomaba a sus mejillas.

Y entonces Inu Yasha sonrió.Pero no era una sonrisa dulce,no era una sonrisa triste...era una sonrisa que ya había visto en más ocasiones.Era una sonrisa de depredador,la misma que asomaba a sus labios antes de terminar con algún enemigo,o cuando tenía un as escondido en la manga ante una situación comprometida.Y un escalofrío mayor que el anterior la recorrió,esta vez hasta las puntas del cabello.

Intentó retroceder un paso,pero antes de que hubiera finzalizado el movimiento Inu Yasha hizo el pasos fluidos y seguros se acercó hasta que les separaron escasos centímetros.Estaba empezando a asustarse.¿Qué quería exactamente?Estaba actuando de una forma extraña.¿Y por qué la miraba asi?

Seguía manteniendo su mirada.Ahora su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía verlo con todo detalle..la firme mandíbula,el pelo plateado que le enmarcaba el rostro y que la leve brisa hacía ondear,ahora más suavemente.Las leves arrugas que empezaban a formarse en un rostro cuando menos juvenil,fruto de la preocupación y los malos ratos vividos,casi con toda seguridad.Esos ojos dorados...estaba ahogándose en ellos una vez más...y esos labios...nunca se había fijado tan de cerca en ellos.

Parecían tan...suaves...(y apetecibles..)como que apetecibles?No,no le gustaba donde estaba yendo esta situación...aunque le gustaba la cercanía...

Abrió la boca para decir algo,o por lo menos intentarlo,cuando Inu Yasha se inclinó hacia ella,así que lo único que salió de su boca fue una especie de graznido de sorpresa.

El rostro de Inu Yasha se acercó a su cuello,notó como su nariz rozaba el "mordisco" y se mantenía allí unos instantes.¿La estaba olfateando?escuchó un suave gruñido e Inu Yasha volvió a alzar el rostro,ladeado,y se la quedó mirando desde un ángulo dominante.Ahora si que estaba oficialmente nerviosa,sentía como el corazón le palpitaba en las sienes a intervalos regulares.Y estaba muy cerca,su aliento le rozaba la mejilla...y podía olerle.Olía levemente a pino,a aire libre,y desprendía una fragancia claramente masculina.Si sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas antes,ahora debían estar rozando el tomate más brillante.

Intentó controlar su respiración.Seguía sin saber que decir.Y él por lo visto no tenía pensado decir nada tampoco,continuaba mirándola con aquella mirada profunda y abrasadora y los restos de aquella seductora sonrisa.Hasta que con un fluido movimiento su mano derecha se alzó hasta posarse en su cuello y simultáneamente con la otra apartó el cabello del otro lado para despejarlo antes de hundir su cabeza en él.Un instante después Kagome sintió una leve presión en su cuello.Y justo entonces notó como Inu Yasha posaba sus dientes en él.Sobresaltada,intentó apartarse,pero su otra mano.que prácticamente sostenía todo su cuello y parte de la nuca, la retenía.La tenía a su merced.(Tampoco es que te importe mucho,¿no?).Empezaba a sentirse realmente irritada con esa segunda Kagome que aparecía tan apropiadamente.Aunque no tuvo demasiado tiempo para seguir pensando en eso,ya que la presión de la boca de Inu Yasha en su cuello aumentó y esta vez sintió como sus dientes se clavaban en su piel...y como su lengua también aparecía en el cuadro.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de golpe y de no ser porque ahora la estaba sujetando(misteriosamente una de sus manos descansaba ahora en la mitad de su espalda,sujetándola...),se habría caido.No sabía si era ella la que se había acercado o él la había atraido hacia su cuerpo,pero ahora lo único que podía ver de Inu Yasha era una parte de su pelo y una de sus orejas.Eso era lo que podía ver,en cuanto a lo que podía sentir...dioses,que era lo que estaba haciendo?Con cada segundo que pasaba parecía que la presión se incrementaba un poco más,y algo parecido a descargas eléctricas le atravesaban el cuerpo.Se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos e incoscientemente se apoyó aún más en él.(Era su imaginación o sintió como sonreía mientras seguía "mordiéndola"?).

La mano que estaba en su espalda comenzó a hacer perezosos círculos y en un momento determinado sus dedos rozaron su piel por debajo de la camiseta.Nada inapropiado,simplemente un roce a la altura de las caderas,pero aún asi Kagome inspiró profundamente y reprimió una exclamación;su respiración se tornó aún más agitada y parecía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho.Sentía como ardía la zona en la que había posado brevemente sus rugosos dedos,y parecía que anhelaba volver a sentirlos sobre ella,acariciándola suavemente,deslizándose a lo largo de su espalda con delicadeza...

Kagome abrió los ojos de repente.No le gustaba el rumbo de sus pensamientos.O quizás si,ese era el problema.No podía decir que no estuviera...disfrutando,pero estaba claro que en cualquier momento podría escapársele un quejido(gemido más bien)(estaba bastante harta de esa parte subconsciente suya...),o peor aún,la situación podría descontrolarse.Aunque parecía que Inu Yasha no pretendía detenerse por el momento.De hecho si el ronroneo que sentía resonar en su pecho tenía alguna similitud con el que Buyo hacía a veces,podría decirse que Inu Yasha estaba bastante satisfecho.

Justo en el momento en el que iba a apartarse de él...o intentarlo,al menos,Inu Yasha dio un último mordisco más fuerte que los anteriores,y Kagome dio un respingo bastante audible.Ráfagas de placer la recorrieron y sintió una extraña calidez en la parte baja del estómago.Después de un lametón de despedida,como lo bautizó mentalmente la segunda Kagome,Inu Yasha alzó la cabeza y se apartó de ella,pero aún así sus rostros estaban separados por centímetros una vez más.Parecía que Inu Yasha estaba debatiéndose internamente ya que continuó en esta posición durante algunos segundos,sin retirarse del todo pero tampoco sin aproximarse.Finalmente,y con lo que al parecer requirió gran fuerza de voluntad a juzgar por su expresión,la soltó y dio varios pasos atrás.

Con un enorme esfuerzo Kagome consiguió mantenerse en pie después de perder el apoyo del cuerpo de Inu Yasha,y con un esfuerzo aún mayor consiguió centrar su mente y hacer a un lado ciertos pensamientos inoportunos(los cuales consistían en recordar todas las veces en las que había visto a Inu Yasha sin la parte de arriba de su hakama...probablemente por cortesía de aquella segunda Kagome).Se encontraba,por decirlo suavemente,un tanto perturbada.

Miró a Inu Yasha,el cuál la miraba con ojos teñidos por una extraña bruma.Seguían brillando,pero parecía que no la estaban mirando a ella,sino dentro de ella.Al cabo de unos instantes pareció recobrar la consciencia y pestañeó un par de veces,recuperando parte de su mirada habitual.Sonrió una vez más con expresión satisfecha y la miró a los ojos.De no ser por un leve rubor en sus mejillas y por la extraña manera de sonreir,podría decirse que nada de aquello había sucedido para él.

-Te dije que podía quitarlo.

¿Quitarlo?Bueno,estaba claro que...Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se llevó la mano a la parte izquierda de su cuello.La sentía su cara.Oh dios...Y no tenía un espejo.

-Inu Yasha...-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes.

Él sonrió aún más y alzó una ceja con expresión burlona.-Ya no está-.

Kagome apretó los dientes y le lanzó una mirada asesina.Cuando lo había mirado por la mañana tenía el tamaño de una moneda,no excesivamente pequeño pero si no te fijabas podía pasarse por alto.Teniendo en cuenta la fuerza de los incisivos de Inu Yasha,la...presión que había ejercido,y que éste no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser cuidadoso y controlar los daños en todo lo que hacía,sólo podía imaginarse la magnitud del problema.La magen mental de Inu Yasha erguido bajo el sol,con la sonrisa que había mostrado minutos antes y con gotas de agua surcando su espalda y su pecho,haciendo resaltar sus músculos,iba desapareciendo gradualmente hasta convertirse en una imagen de Inu Yasha con la cabeza hundida en el suelo.

-¿Quieres decir que ahora no tengo ninguna marca?-dijo con voz engañosamente dulce.

La sonrisa de él ahora parecía que iba a desencajarle la mandíbula.Además sus ojos tenían un brillo juguetón y,para que negarlo,tremendamente atractivo.

-No,quiero decir que la marca de antes ya no está.Ahora está la mia-dijo,orgulloso de sus acciones,y alzó la cabeza arrogantemente.

Kagome no sabía que era lo que más le irritaba,el hecho de que tendría que usar bufanda durante varios días o tener que contárselo todo a Miroku,Sango y Shippo,con las consiguientes bromas,sonrisillas y explicaciones,o la actitud de macho alfa que estaba tomando Inu Yasha.No podía negar que había disfrutado con todo aquello,puede que incluso más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.Pero esa actitud pomposa que estaba adoptando con ella estaba empezando a darle ganas de propinarle un buen puñetazo.Sus dientes rechinaron.Inu Yasha o bien no lo escuchó o bien eligió no hacerlo.

-No sé por qué te pones así.Es más,juraría que no escuché ninguna queja por tu parte.Bueno,casi ninguna...-alzó una ceja sugerentemente mientras observaba complacido la expresión de su cara que pasó de la rabia al asombro y al rojo más brillante que había visto en su vida.

Segundos después,lo único que vio fue negro tras golpearse a una velocidad bastante elevada con su triple Osuwari ...

Kagome se alejó a grandes zancadas con la mochila a cuestas(parece que ciertas situaciones hacen aflorar una fuerza oculta en la gente),en dirección al pueblo,musitando un repertorio de insultos que casi con toda probabilidad había aprendido de él,y algunos más de cosecha propia que casi con toda seguridad harían sonrojar hasta al mismisimo Miroku.

En cuanto el efecto del encantamiento dejó de surtir efecto,se incorporó con un poco de dificultad y se limpió unas cuantas hojas secas de la cara.Dirigió su mirada al sendero por el que se había marchado Kagome y la vio alejarse,moviendo las caderas de una manera inocentemente seductora ...sonrió mostrando los colmillos y la siguió,recordando más que nunca a un animal salvaje.


End file.
